


Nightmares

by Ruquas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean changed when he came back from hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Thoughtfully, he looked out the window. Dean and Castiel were in the room next door. At least they were finished ... or silent. It didn't matter to him.

Since Dean was back from hell, he had changed. It weren't not just the nightmares. Each hunter had occasional nightmares. It was only a matter of time before Dean had them, too. It was't even the fact that his brother had a relationship with a man. Even if the whole thing was rather strange. After all, Dean contaminated an angel!

Dean acted just not like Dean. In bars, he sat rather away from everyone. He didn't flirt with the waitress in dinners anymore. They weren't annoying each other anymore.

From the other room came a heartbreaking scream. Dean had another nightmare. After a few minutes he couldn't hear the crying anymore. It stopped. Castiel sent Dean probably to sleep, somehow.

Sam sighed. He wanted his confident, arrogant, stubborn and always flirting brother back.


End file.
